


Unexpected Surprise

by Cambiontwins



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bay and Daphne get it on in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Switched at Birth, with Bay and Daphne as characters and the tags Blackmail and Kitchen. I’ve only watched the first season and a bit of the second season so I’m not really up to date with what’s happening on the series, so sorry if the characters are out of character.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Unexpected Surprise:

Daphne silently curses to herself as she takes out the last batch of cupcakes; she has been up since the sun came out baking cupcakes for Toby. She honestly doesn’t even know what the cupcakes are for; all she knows is the cupcakes need to be ready by tonight which is why she woke up early.

While putting the last batch out to cool, Daphne could not help but think back about how she got herself into this mess to start with. Toby was an awesome brother when he wanted to be, but if he wanted to be nosey than there was no stopping him.

**Flashback**

It was a hot summer’s day Daphne was in her room reading a book when she noticed something moving around a lot outside of her window in the driveway so of course she went to the window and looked out. Outside Bay was busy washing her car in a bikini while dancing sexily, so Daphne could only assume music was blasting at full volume outside.

Now Daphne knows Bay probably did not mean for her washing the car to look so hot, but it did and Daphne could not make herself look away. Seeing Bay reach across over the hood to scrub at a spot at the other end was hypnotizing, seeing her muscles flex as she leaned over standing on the tips of her toes.

Daphne felt like the temperature was reaching new heights as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. Just when Daphne thought it could not get any hotter Bay seemed to be done with the washing and now took the hose to start hosing the car down.

Before Bay started to hose down the car she first sprayed the water upwards to cool herself down, which in turn had the opposite effect on Daphne. Daphne did not even notice how her breath had become hard and her eyes darkened with want, soft moans escaped her lips at certain things Bay did.

This was not the first time Daphne has checked Bay out, she has been finding Bay more and more intriguing by the day, staring at her when she thought no one was looking, paying more attention to the little things she does and talking to her as often as she could.

Daphne very nearly jumped out the window when Toby touched her arm, she fell on the floor and almost started hyperventilating when she saw the smirk on Toby’s face she knew he caught her staring at Bay. Toby went on for a while about how everyone would react if they found out that Daphne liked Bay like that, and more importantly how Bay would react, Daphne begged him not to say anything and he made her a deal.

**End of Flashback**

Daphne was brought out of her flashback by Bay who was lightly stroking her arm trying to get her attention. When Bay saw that she now had Daphne’s undivided attention she signed “Are you ok? You looked like you were on a other planet or something”.

“Yeah sorry, just got lost in thought” Daphne signed back.

“Must have been one hell of a thought, you were looking a bit dopy” Bay signed teasingly, before going to the fridge looking for something to eat.

Daphne let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding as she took in Bay’s appearance, paint smudges everywhere on her body, a light sheen of sweat covering her body from the heat outside.

When Daphne saw that Bay was about to turn around and catch her staring she quickly started making the icing for the cupcakes. Bay smirked at how fast Daphne found something to do, you see Bay has been noticing how Daphne has been staring at her more and more, and honestly she welcomed the attention.

Bay herself has been watching Daphne when no one was looking; I mean how can, you not look when Daphne is shooting hoops. The two of them have been doing the exact same thing for months now, and it was about time something happened between them of that Bay was going to make sure.

Watching Daphne mixing the icing for the cupcakes Bay could not help but get curious as to why Daphne would bake all these cupcakes on such short notice. “So why are you baking all these cupcakes for Toby, I mean he has something against you right?” signs Bay curiously.

Daphne freezes all movement for a moment before signing back, “Nope, just making cupcakes for Toby because I want too, why would, you think he has something against me?”

“Cause its Toby we’re talking about here, he is like the master of blackmail sometimes” Bay signs casually like it is, common knowledge which by now it should be.

“Even if he was blackmailing me, and I’m not saying he is, why would I tell you? You can be just as devious as he is” signs Daphne before going back to frosting the cupcakes.

“Fine, don’t tell me, but at least let me help you decorate all these cupcakes” signs Bay with a soft smile.

“Sure, I’d like that” signs Daphne with a smile that showed a little too much emotion.

Together the two worked in perfect sync frosting the cupcakes and putting them in boxes, as they worked every now and again Bay would brush past Daphne pressing her front flesh against Daphne’s back than pretending like she did not, and let’s not forget the occasional glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

When Toby came and got the cupcakes Bay gave him a good long piece of her mind, on how he should not blackmail people into giving him what he wants. But alas he did not listen to a word Bay was saying he just took the cupcakes and drove off, leaving a very pissed off Bay behind.

After taking quite a few deep breaths Bay went back inside to help Daphne cleanup the kitchen, once again the two made quick work of the task at hand. Once everything was clean and put away, Bay moved closer to Daphne and started to massage her shoulders, Daphne first wanted to turn around but it felt too good to ask questions.

Daphne could not stop the small soft moans that came from her lips, as Bay worked out all the tension that the baking has caused. Once all the tension had left Daphne’s neck and shoulders, Bay casually moved her hands downward still massaging as she went.

Bay’s breathing was starting to pick up as her hands went lower inching ever closer to the hemp of Daphne’s sundress. Daphne was enjoying this attention way too much, hoping that Bay would not stop anytime soon.

Deciding that it was now or never, Bay moved her hands to Daphne’s hips and leaned her front against Daphne’s back hugging her from behind. Daphne did not became tense in Bay’s arms it all felt right like this was how it was suppose to be, and with no one else in the house except the two of them she felt at peace knowing that no one was going to walk in on them.

Bay placed a soft kiss just behind Daphne’s ear which caused a shiver to run through her body, Daphne turns around in Bay’s arms wanting to be able to look into Bay’s eyes in hope of seeing what was going on in her head. All the emotions Daphne was feeling, she found reflected in Bay’s eyes, Daphne’s arms were resting on Bay’s before she moved them up to cup Bay’s face.

Slowly they both leaned in for a kiss, when their lips met it was like lighting a fire, the kiss started out soft and sweet, but turned heated very fast. The moment was all that Daphne has been daydreaming about for so long now, Bay’s lips were soft and sweet and it was safe to say Daphne was already addicted.

Bay moves her hand lower under Daphne’s dress to play with the bare skin of Daphne’s hip, causing Daphne to moan into Bay’s mouth. Bay took the opportunity to push her tongue into Daphne’s mouth giving her another reason to moan.

Bay knew that they did not have much time that her parents would be home any minute now, so she had to hurry. Very slowly she moved her hand to rest on Daphne’s inner thigh to make her intensions clear and give Daphne a chance to stop her from going any higher.

Bay was pleasantly surprised when Daphne parted her legs and gave Bay a nod to do what she wanted. Bay captured Daphne’s lips in yet another heated kiss, as she moved her hand higher grazing Daphne’s clothed core causing her to let out a sound that sounded like something between a moan and a whine.

Bay herself could not help but moan when she felt that Daphne has already soaked through her panties. Bay abandoned Daphne’s lips and found purpose on her neck licking and nibbling lightly so that she would not leave marks.

Daphne’s right hand was lost in Bay’s dark locks, while her left hand clawed at Bay’s back, her legs opened wide for Bay to do anything she wanted. Daphne throws her head back to give Bay more space to kiss, lick and nibble on her neck, while she closes her eyes to just take in everything Bay is doing to her.

Bay slips her hand into Daphne’s panties to touch her directly, causing Daphne to hold on to her even tighter. Bay pushes into Daphne with two fingers than keeping completely still when she feels Daphne’s walls clung to her fingers, and try to push them out again.

Just the thought that it is Bay’s fingers that are inside of her was enough to bring Daphne very close to the edge. Daphne could not help but smile when she feels Bay stay still inside of her giving her time to adjust to her fingers.

As soon as Bay felt Daphne’s walls relax Bay started with fast shallow thrusts, the angle and the fact that they were both still fully dressed did not help Bay’s movements at all. Bay leaned back a little to be able to watch Daphne, loving that she was the one that put that look of otter pleasure on her face.

With every thrust Bay gave her palm would rub perfectly against Daphne’s clit, Daphne started rocking her hips in time with Bay’s thrusts adding to her pleasure. By the way Daphne’s wall were starting to try and pull her deeper Bay knew she was close, so she did something she read about she curled her fingers and watched as Daphne came undone around her fingers.

Daphne arched her back and cried out quietly as she came, her grip on Bay becoming so tight that Bay would not be able to pull away even if she wanted to. Watching Daphne come undone was the most sexiest thing Bay has ever seen, the way Daphne was pushing her breasts out, her eyes closed, her whole body shaking with pleasure and do not forget the way Daphne’s walls were holding her in place.

When Bay felt Daphne start to relax she leaned in for a sweet kiss as she slowly and carefully pulled out her fingers, swallowing her little moans. Daphne had never felt this relaxed and at ease with herself, as she kissed Bay back hoping that she could feel through the kiss how she felt about her.

Daphne was just about to switch their places when Bay pulled back very suddenly and went to wash her hands very quickly. Before Daphne could be really upset and start to cry, she saw Bay’s lips move and say “Hey, Mom, Dad had fun?”, Daphne really hoped that they didn’t look like they just did it in the kitchen.

Their parents just said a quick hello and headed upstairs, having been looked twice over and asked if everything was ok Daphne could not help but blush and just blame the heat for her flashed look. Once they were out of the room Bay smiled at Daphne and gave her a hug to apologize for parting from her so saddening.

The two made plans to spend the night together to talk about what it was that they had going on, and to finish what was interrupted in the kitchen. No one else suspected a thing they just assumed they were having a sleepover that is everyone except Toby who knew it would be more than a normal sleepover.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic. R&R.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
